


Rain Check

by katopiyo



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, General idiocy, M/M, Post-EW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katopiyo/pseuds/katopiyo
Summary: Some things you just end up getting used to.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Quatre Raberba Winner
Kudos: 4





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

> More from my dump file.  
> Happy Evens Day.

Rain pours down loudly around the scrap yard, clanging against metal and quickly turning any exposed dirt into mud. It taps roughly against the windows in large drops, so obnoxiously so that Duo fears for a moment that it might be hailing and goes to look through the window. After confirming that it isn't, he sits back down and turns up the volume on the television.

The doorbell rings.

Not expecting any company or any packages, Duo decides to ignore it. The only person crazy enough to come out here in this weather is probably just the one guy who keeps coming by to try to get him to pay for more cable channels he won't watch.

Thunder claps. 

The doorbell rings a second time. A rhythmic knock follows.

When Duo opens the door, he finds himself meeting the eyes of a very worn-out Quatre, pants and shoes soaked and muddy, duffel bag and the rest of him barely dry under his umbrella. He's lucky that today it isn't windy.

"Weather, isn't it?" Quatre forgets an adjective.

"Very," Duo immediately responds, unperturbed.

Quatre offers a weak smile.

"If you're not busy, may I come in?"  
"You should."

Duo steps aside and closes the door after Quatre follows him. He locks it as Quatre takes off his shoes.

"I'll get the bath ready," Duo offers. "Then you can borrow some clothes while I run yours through the wash."

Quatre sighs. "Please."

***

An hour later, Quatre, comfortably warm and dry with the exception of his hair, towel over his shoulders, pops out of the bathroom, a little bit of steam trailing behind him. Duo is sitting on the couch, bare feet on the coffee table, boredly watching what looks to be the weather. Quatre chuckles to himself.

"It's very clean in here," Quatre comments after briefly glancing out through one of the windows at the heaps of metal parts in the yard, meaning no harm.

"Gotta be ready for guests," Duo shrugs. "You already know you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Just make sure it isn't marked as Hilde's."

"She lives here now?"  
"No. She drops by every now and then, though."  
"I see."  
"She won't be by today, if that's what you're worried about."

Duo doesn't look at Quatre as he speaks, missing the sight of Quatre's cheeks dusting pink before he turns towards the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Quatre doesn't see Duo shift over on the sofa to give him more room should he decide to sit next to him. Duo doesn't see Quatre bring out two mugs before he reads the instructions on the coffee tin. Quatre doesn't see Duo fuss with the couch blanket before turning the channel to something Quatre would probably enjoy more than he would.

Quatre still remembers how Duo takes his coffee, and he still remembers which mug is Duo's favorite.

It hasn't been more than a month since their last in-person meet-up, but Quatre's usually kept busy by the Winner Corporation, and he hasn't actually properly messaged Duo in two days. It's nothing new - sometimes Duo ends up doing the exact same thing.

When Quatre sits down and hands Duo his mug, he notices his phone, which had been in one of his trousers' pockets, has been placed face-down on the coffee table, and it isn't ringing as crazily as it had been a few hours ago. Relieved, he sighs into his drink. Daringly, but not too daringly, he leans against Duo, pressing together their sides. Duo shows no resistance, equally as moderate in his boldness, leaning into the touch.

"So, do you wanna explain what you're doing in L2, of all places?" Duo asks, taking a sip, still watching the pictures moving on TV.

"I ran away from home."  
"Sure you did."  
"I took time off."

"Just to see me?" Duo turns to look at him, teasingly batting his eyelashes.

"Just to see you," Quatre says plainly. "And then I forgot that I hadn't told you until you looked at me funny at the front door."

"Sorry," Duo snorts. "It was a little hard not to - Mr. Prim-and-Proper standing in the middle of a muddy scrap yard isn't something you get to see every day, y'know?"

"I've been here before," Quatre pouts, staring into his mug.

"Not in this weather," Duo chuckles, reaching an arm around the blond, brushing together their noses when he turns to face him. "Thanks for the coffee. It's good."

"Just good?"  
"Extremely good."  
"Maybe I should get you a thesaurus for Christmas."  
"That's up to you, babe."

Quatre sighs, moving to set down his empty mug. He glances at his phone.

"Do you mind if I stay for a few days?" he asks, hesitantly picking it up, turning back only slightly.

"Stay as long as you want," Duo smiles warmly. Quatre feels slightly annoyed at the way Duo makes his heart pound so easily. Stiffly, he sits up and unlocks his phone.

"You'll have to remind me which connection is yours."  
"The one that ends with '9684.'"

"I'll put in the password." Duo holds out his hand. Quatre shakes his head. "I want to try guessing."

"Okay." Duo sits back and Quatre lies back against him again, this time more clearly with the intention of being held. Duo finishes his coffee and pulls the blanket over the two of them, then wraps his arms around Quatre and nuzzles into his hair as the blond guesses a few passwords and fails. Watching him input another lengthy trail of black dots, Duo snickers.

"What?" Quatre pouts.

"It's not that long."  
"How long, then?"  
"Not very."  
"How secure?"  
"...Not very."

Quatre elbows Duo slightly. Duo pretends to wince in pain.

Quatre tries entering his own name. Several variants fail. The last one works. He sighs loudly, somewhere between exasperated and amused.

"Did you get it?" Duo asks, assuming Quatre hasn't.

"Yes."  
"...Oh."

Quatre sets his phone down, then turns and snuggles closer to Duo.

"I think you should change your password."  
"Maybe later."


End file.
